<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cuz It’s Happy Halloween! by AmazingRoni</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27223195">Cuz It’s Happy Halloween!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazingRoni/pseuds/AmazingRoni'>AmazingRoni</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Foxfire Halloween! [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Family Bonding, Fluff, Halloween, dropped my halloween playlist :), halloween decorations, literally just pure dumb fluff, post-reveal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:34:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27223195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazingRoni/pseuds/AmazingRoni</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Agreste Mansion is getting a fantastic Halloween makeover!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Foxfire Halloween! [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>GNBCAAC Halloween 2020 Prompts</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cuz It’s Happy Halloween!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You ready?”</p><p>Adrien sets down the box of Halloween decorations, eager to open them up.</p><p>Lily, holding two plastic pumpkins in her arms, grins. “Always! I’m gonna go set these outside.”</p><p>A teal pumpkin goes on one side of the door, and a dark blue on the other. A rainbow infinity symbol is hand-painted on the blue one.</p><p>She walks back in, humming <a href="https://sp.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm24665944">a song</a>. “Alright, what’s next?”</p><p>Adrien tosses her a package of fake cobwebs. “Gotta be honest, I’m surprised that you actually used the blue pumpkin.”</p><p>A glare quiets him down. “Don’t test your luck.”</p><p>“Fine, fine.”</p><p>She tosses the package in the air a few times. “I can’t believe we’re decorating all alone. I’m so insulted.” She glances to her right, where the group of Kwami sat on a table. “Hey Duu? Could you do me a favor and get Tousan down here?”</p><p>The ever-energetic Kwami zooms upstairs. “Of course I can, Miss Lily!”</p><p>Gabriel and Nathalie walk down the stairs together, Duusu following closely behind. “Duusu said you needed something?”</p><p>Lily throws the package, hitting Gabriel in the face. “Yeah. You’re gonna help us decorate.”
She quickly returns to her work, humming once again.</p><p>Trixx follows behind her, helping string the pumpkin-shaped fairy lights throughout the manor.</p><p>Gabriel chuckles and picks up the package of faux cobwebs, beginning to hang them up in different corners.</p><p>“Hey Lily, you’ve been humming the same song for a while, what is it?” Nathalie asks.</p><p>“It’s the first song on my <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4KKCYVjQzoXdpNYo9x9H4W?si=eFS4Gcu_SsGeQ8iW309ZXA%E2%80%9D">Halloween playlist</a>, I should play that while we work!” Lily replies cheerfully, setting up the speakers.</p><p>“Darling, could you help me set this up?” Gabriel calls.</p><p>Nathalie rushes to help with the cobweb decorations.</p><p>“<i>Pyon, pyon</i>!” Lily hops, trying to reach the hook to string up the lights.</p><p>“We’re foxes, not rabbits!” Trixx says.</p><p>“Hush, I’m aware.” She taps on her lower lip before sighing. “You know what? Plagg, you haven’t done anything yet. You help Trixx set up the last of the lights.”</p><p>Plagg exaggeratedly groans but flies over to where Lily held the lights. “Fine, give it to me.”</p><p>Once she gives him the string, she gathers some wall stickers, creating a swarm of black bats and 3d butterflies on the wall.</p><p>“Seriously, Lily? Did you have to do the black butterflies?” Gabriel asks.</p><p>“Of course I did, there’s nothing scarier than the Mothman.”</p><p>“I think it’s a bit funny! Besides, it’s not like anyone besides us knows that this is a reference to your villain alter ego,” Nathalie adds.</p><p>Once done, she takes a step back and looks around the room. “I think it looks good! Are we all done?”</p><p>“This looks so awesome, Lils! The party is gonna be great,” Adrien says.</p><p>“It was fun! We should do this every year,” Gabriel says.</p><p>“Agreed!” Lily grins, proud of her work for a family bonding night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>totally didn’t have that song playing on repeat while i wrote-<br/>anywayz yeah i dropped my halloween playlist plz judge me 😔</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>